warship_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Events/Seasonal Events/SEP16
This page will be a general description/guide for Southern Sea Base Defense event maps. Southern Sea Base Defense is, as the title suggests, a defense orientated event where multiple fleets are scrambled to fight encroaching waves of enemy fleets with limited capital ships and opportunity to resupply. As a defensive event the following rules are in effect *'There is no random routing', the enemy are coming to you, simply hold the line. *'The are no random drops', the only rewards are from clearing the stage. *'ALL ships must be sunk' to clear a wave, but not entirely in the same battle. *'Sunk abyssals and hitpoints carry over between battles unless you retreat from the map.' Failure to wipe out an enemy fleet is not a total loss as you can reengage them with the same or different fleet, necessary for some bosses. *'You can not repair' until you clear the map or retreat. *'You can not resupply normally' until you clear the map or retreat. You have a limited number of resupplies available that can be used to fully resupply 1 (one) fleet. For strategy Guide， please check this page Thread:10078 Deployment Before starting any map you'll first need to build your fleets separate from your original four. Each map will require two to three fleets with a limitation on the total number of certain ship types shared between them all. The buttons provided on screen are for quick resupplying and repairing. An additional support fleet can be recruited from your friends list at the very bottom, pulled from the fleet set up in each player's Admiral Room and are subject to the following rules. *Friend fleets do not count towards ship limitations, use this to your advantage. *Friend fleets can not be resupplied, as such they'll be effective for up to 4 day battles until supply severely hampers their damage potential. *Friend fleets can not be deployed if any of their units are heavily damaged. *Each friend fleet can be recruited for one map per day. Friend fleets are free to use for both yourself and owner so use them and abuse them. Detecting and Engaging With each wave there'll be a detection phase with the sum value of your fleets recon directly challenging the sum value of the enemy. Having a greater value will result in a success revealing the formation and make up of each enemy fleet. Check each enemy fleet and decide which one you want to engage with the first blue button, the second will take you back to the detection screen. Once you've decided who to attack you'll be able to select which one of your fleets to deploy. The same fleet can be deployed multiple times in the same wave but will expend the usual 20% fuel and 20% ammo for every day battle and 10% ammo for night battles if you commit. Damage to enemy fleets will roll over to each and every following battle, as long as your girls have ammunition victory will be a possibility. Intermission After successfully clearing a wave you'll be brought to the intermission screen. Here you'll be able to check each fleet's supply status and available resupply. To resupply a fleet tap their supply levels to select them and at the bottom of the screen a new blue button should appear to rearm and refuel. This will expend 1 (one) charge of your available resupplies. The key to victory is knowing who and when to resupply. Ex-1 Defend ChangI Fortress Reward: (+12 AA, +3 EVA) Suggested ship levels: 20 Enemy: 6 fleets in 3 waves Available fleets: 2 Ship Limitations: 2CV/AVs (armored carriers) max. Resupplies available: 1 Suggested fleet: Any fleet will do due to the weak enemies, even 12 strong DDs. Make sure at least three ships in one fleet have ASW gear for enemy submarines. No need for a friend fleet. Ex-2 Defend Wake Island Reward: CVL Suggested ship levels: 40 Enemy: 12 fleets in 4 waves Available fleets: 2 Ship Limitations: 4BB/BC and 3CV/AVs (armored carriers) max. Resupplies available: 2 Suggested fleet: One fleet consisting of BB/BCs and CVs, bring some fighters on your carriers. Second fleet should have at least 4 ships with ASW equipment - 4DD/CL and 2CVL will work. Friend fleet isn't essential. Ex-3 Battle of Coral Sea Reward: (+21 bombing, +5 ASW) Suggested ship levels: 60 Enemy: 16 fleets in 5 waves Available fleets: 3 Ship Limitations: 5BB/BCs and 4CV/AVs (armored carriers) max. Resupplies available: 3 Suggested fleet: 1BB, 5DD with ASW equipment - 3BB/BC, 1CL, 2CV - 1BB/BC, 2CA, 1DD, 2CV - Friend fleet with 6BB/BC Ex-4 Defend the beachhead Reward: CA Suggested ship levels: 80 Enemy: 17 fleets in 5 waves Available fleets: 3 Ship Limitations: 6BB/BC and 4CV/AVs (armored carriers) max. Resupplies available: 4 Suggested fleet: 1BB/5DD with ASW equipment - 3BB/BC, 1CL, 2CV - 2BB/BC, 1DD, 2CV - Friend fleet with 6BB/BC